Can We Ever Be Together?
by Rasi10
Summary: "He is my friend" Steve said as he went away with Bucky, leaving Tony alone in the cold building in Siberia with a malfunctioning suit. "So was I" Tony said in a broken whisper, his face openly showing the hurt, not that Steve or Bucky saw it. "I was more than that" Tony whispered to the empty air, struggling to keep his tears at bay. This story is a Tony time travel story.
1. Chapter 1

"He is my friend" Steve said as he went away with Bucky, leaving Tony alone in the cold building in Siberia with a malfunctioning suit. "So was I" Tony said in a broken whisper, his face openly showing the hurt, not that Steve or Bucky saw it. "I was more than that" Tony whispered to the empty air, struggling to keep his tears at bay.

Tony just emptily stared at the small chain with a ring on it. It seemed to be a long time ago that he had been in a relationship with Steve and Bucky but in reality, it had been only three months for Tony but years ago for Steve (Not that he remembered it considering what he had just told) and Bucky (Who still didn't recover all his memories)

The relationship had been too recent for Tony that it had broken him when Steve chose him over Bucky. It is true that all 3 of them were in a relationship but even if Steve didn't remember it, it hurt him that Steve chose Bucky over him. Had Steve not considered him a at least a friend?

He still remembers proposing to Steve and Bucky, asking them to keep their rings with them wherever they go. He could understand that HYDRA would've taken away Bucky's ring but Steve still had it on him and yet he had forgotten him?

He had been planning on telling Steve and Bucky on their relationship but then a month was spent in recovery and then the Accords had come up and all the plans of it were thrown out of the window and this blocked up all the chances of Tony ever telling them. And to think that he had somehow found and planned on giving Bucky his ring...

Tony could understand that it was not Bucky's fault to kill his parents and he had been wiped off but that didn't mean that he would be upset about it. The fact that angered him was that Steve knew this and did not trust to tell this to him even though it was important to him. Some kind of a friend he was.

For the first time after a long time, Tony cried. He cried his heart out for the lost love, all the hardship and challenges, the harsh truth hurting him a lot. He could understand Bucky forgetting him but Steve forgetting him was something that hurt him the worst.

And that was how the team called by Tony found him, Tony passed out from exhaustion, tear tracks still evident on his face, clutching onto something in his hand, bleeding out and freezing in Siberia.

 ** **A/N: So... this is one idea that I thought up recently and I want to know what you think about it. Can you suggest a title that you think will suit it more? I honestly don't think this title suits this story.****

 ** **I hope you all like it! All comments, criticism and suggestions accepted and appreciated. The next chapter will probably be the explanation of the time travel and why Steve doesn't remember it.****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing out****

 ** **Published on 10 September 2018****


	2. Chapter 2

Tony groaned as he came back to the world of the living, blinking rapidly to get adjusted to the light. When he was comfortable, he looked up to see Rhodey sitting beside him, holding his hand while sleeping.

Tony slowly sat up, ignoring the way his muscles groaned and his small grunt that successfully woke up Rhodey. "Good to see you awake Tony. Hope you are feeling well after suffering from hyperthermia and blood loss and a few cracked ribs." he said.

"Well... I'm still sore if you are wondering and a little hurt." Tony replied honestly. "What were you thinking when you went to Siberia!?" Rhodey exclaimed. "Getting back Steve and Bucky. Mission gone wrong I guess." Tony said with a shrug.

"You have been out for almost 3 days for gods sake Tony! We almost lost you . And also what was that thing in your hand when we found you? I managed to take it away before anyone saw it but... what is it?" Rhodey asked as he showed him the chain with a ring and another ring in his hand.

"Well... that is um... well..." Tony stuttered at the rings in his hand. "The ring without a chain was Bucky's. Something I found while raiding a HYDRA base and wanted to return it. The one with a chain is mine, something with a lot of sentimental value for me." Tony confessed.

"And why does it look like they are a pair?" Rhodey asked and that suddenly brought up and urge to confess in Tony. "I will tell you more after I've been discharged as it is a top secret that no one should chance upon. Please wait till then." Tony asked before sleep overcame him again.

When Tony woke up the next time, he was all alone, giving him time to think back on whatever happened the past few days. Steve had forgotten what had happened between them but still had the ring. What had actually happened when he had been in a coma three months back?

He thought on harder on what happened, Steve's behaviour before the coma and after. He had been almost mother bearing Tony, always trying to convey something. But after that, something had changed. It was almost like Steve had somewhat closed up, become more reserved from him like he had forgotten something...

That must be it! Something had happened when he had went down! And the only way to find out on what had happened when he was down was Rhodey as Steve wouldn't talk to him right then. And for that, he needed to disclose what happened to him.

And that was what he did when he got discharged. Both of them went to the mansion, locked down the lab and Tony told him everything from the start to the end. "Do you remember that attack by that sorcerer? The one that had me severely injured and in coma?" Tony asked and Rhodey nodded.

"Well... actually, he had put a spell on me to travel to the past in the 1940s to be exact and also put me into coma." Tony said. "Um... ok... Wait! So you are saying that you were with Steve and Bucky during the war?" Rhodey asked.

"Yup and we had also proposed to each other a few days before I was KIA back then, which was around the time I woke up from the coma. And I know it is true as when I went into coma, I didn't have that ring but I had it when I woke up. And Steve always had it on him." Tony said.

"Alright. Lets say I do believe you in here. Why are you telling me all this?" he asked. "Well... I have a few suspicions that I want to clarify with Steve but... considering what had happened in Siberia and all the shit that happened before, I don't think he will be willing to talk to me right now." Tony said sadly.

"So... you want me to talk to him about this?" Rhodey asked and Tony nodded. "As far as I came to know about the team's condition after the fight, Steve had a major concussion and was hit by a spell that had seemed pretty harmless as it had done nothing to him... but I suspect that..." Rhodey trailed off.

"You suspect that the spell along with the concussion had made him lose some specific memories? Namely the relationship... Oh! I get it now. So this spell was something like a memory blocking that can be triggered then? Does anyone know what exactly happened after I went down?" Tony asked.

"I guess that Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Sam or Vision could answer to it as I was away on military duty that day... Why are you crying Tones?" Rhodey asked, clearly seeing the misting of Tony's eyes.

"Nothing honey bear. I'm just glad that it hadn't been intentional you know, like ignoring what we had before and said all those things... So it is HYDRA and the sorcerer's fault then for the two not remembering me. It just hurt like hell you know when they refused to acknowledge me but still had something to remember me by..." Ton said as Rhodey pulled him into a hug.

"So... want to watch a movie for now before we talk more about this time paradoxical relationship you had?" Rhodey asked and Tony complied, snuggling into Rhodey before dozing off half way through the movie.

The next few day were spent on Tony giving every detail on what had happened to him during the coma and tracking Steve and planning on how to approach him and sent Rhodey to Steve once everything seemed alright. They had also managed to get what happened after he had gone down from Vision.

Seems like nothing was found wrong with Steve and the spell hadn't affected him much but they couldn't look into it that much as they were afraid that anything they did would trigger the spell. So after a long chat and writing later, Rhodey left to find Steve.

Steve had been in one of his hideouts with Bucky, on the way to Wakanda when Rhodey actually met up with them. "Rogers" he greeted when he spotted Steve and Bucky, ready for a fight and neutral faced. "Rhodes" Steve greeted back. "Why are you here? I am sorry for what I did to Tony but I didn't want them to kill each other and I wanted to personally..." Steve was cut off.

"Save it Rogers. If you didn't want them killing each other then you wouldn't have left Tony to die there in the cold. It is a miracle that he had survived there. I came here from Tony actually. He thought that you wouldn't want to meet him right now so he sent me here with something he wanted to give in Siberia." Rhodey said as he gave Steve and Bucky a passage before he told that he was leaving them alone and waiting for a reply.

"But before that... I wanted to know about what had happened in that sorcerer encounter actually. Tony said that you had been acting a little weirdly around him after that incident." Rhodey asked.

"Well... I don't know why you are asking this all of a sudden but... I will be able to tell whatever had happened after Tony has fallen to when I fell if that helps. Well, we took Tony to safety and then we fought back with full force, got a couple of knocks to my head in the process and then he cast some sort of spell on me and I suddenly felt like my head was split into two and I blacked out." Steve recounted.

"More like what we had suspected." Rhodey muttered. "What suspected? What are you talking about?" Bucky asked. "Like... did you feel like some memories were missing or something like that? Cuz Tony said that you were acting out of character after he came out of coma. Like not much of a change but something like that." Rhodey confessed.

"Now that you say about that... I've always felt weird about Tony, like I knew him from somewhere apart from the time we met in the Helicarrier and I couldn't pinpoint what it was and why I felt like that but I think it makes more sense that I had lost some memories after that fight. I feel like something is blocking a part of my memories, not exactly wiped out but they come in like flashed and go away before I could look more into it." Steve confessed.

"And you didn't care to tell me about it Stevie?" Bucky asked. "Well... I thought it was not that important..." Steve replied sheepishly. "Well... it was for Tony actually. That letter will explain why Tony wanted to meet you. And I think Tony found something that was Bucky's. He said that if you wanted to meet him, you should probably call him and wait near the place you last saw Stan." Rhodey informed before leaving.

"Hope you are recovering well from the injury Rhodes." Steve said as he walked away. "I am recovering well actually. Tony made me a pair of legs that is a prototype and I'm getting used to it well. You hurt him again though, I will skin you two alive, I promise you that. You don't want to know how I found him in Siberia, all because he wanted to talk to you." Rhodey said before he left.

Steve was utterly confused. Who was Stan? Immediately he got flashed of a guy smirking at him and Bucky, the three kissing each other, the three of them on some mission, someone with their chest opened out and a gunshot near heart, bleeding out fast, his and Bucky's frantic cries, but never a face.

He could remember a snarky, sarcastic, witty guy who he felt a lot of things but never a face to connect to it. His glance fell on the ring on his had, Stan proposing to them and the both of them accepting it but still no face. Shaking his head, he handed the package to Bucky, asking him to open it.

There was the tell tale signs of opening the package and then Bucky froze. "What is in there Buck?" Steve asked and when he got no reply, turned around, only to see Bucky frozen, with a ring in his hand, a silver ring with simple red blue and white lines with a small ruby in the middle of it, just like the one Steve had, just with a sapphire instead of a ruby.

"Stan... I... this ring... it slipped out of my hand when it fell... how is it... he died... shot to the heart..." Bucky stammered as the memories slowly came back to him, not completely but it was a good progress. "It says in the ring that... he found it in some HYDRA base when we were raiding it... I guess it slipped off and fell somewhere near you." Steve deduced.

"Anyways... there is a letter and a small old model phone here... want to read it maybe? I guess it had the answer to our questions." Bucky said as he turned over the ring and saw the hand printed _'Together till infinity and beyond'_ in a small print along with their initials. Steve just opened the letter and read it out loud.

 _Hi Steve and I am sure Bucky is also there so hi to you too!_

 _I wanted to mainly apologise to Bucky for attacking him as I was honestly taking out my anger on Steve out on him. True, I was angry at Bucky for killing my parents but I was more angry on you Steve for not telling this to me before._

 _I am sorry for whatever I had said to you in Siberia as I was hurt a lot from all the secrets you had kept from me. I actually came to Siberia to give back the ring. A handcrafted Vibranium ring is something hard to find and I didn't know who it belonged to until after the whole sorcerer debacle._

 _If I am not wrong, I think you had some memory banks from your past and I am sure that Rhodey brought it up to you. I am not angry if you had forgotten a few things that happened and I am gladly willing to explain everything in detail face to face if you don't recollect it as I think I know what memories you are missing._

 _Call me within the day you reach the letter and meet me where Stan had "Died" I will be waiting for you there whenever you want to meet me. I wanted to tell all about this before the Accords and one of the main reasons I was in Siberia but circumstances didn't allow me to tell you._

 _I completely get it if you are mad at me right now Steve but I think I owe a lot of explanation to both you and Bucky which I can't do over the phone or letters. I will be waiting for the call._

 _Together till infinity and beyond._

 _Anthony Stark_

 _Note that Stan didn't died. Will explain more later. Love you guys and I am really really sorry about everything. That was just me reacting from the news that my parents had been murdered by a friend and I am not angry at Bucky._

By the time Steve had finished reading the letter, he was all confused. Stan had not died? But he had asked him to pull out that thing in his chest and had died from a gunshot wound... Wait! Thing in the chest... it was just like Tony's reactor and...

"This is just... We screwed up completely Buck. I think I figured out why Tony wants to meet us." Steve said as a whole lot of memories just slammed into him in such a speed that Steve's legs gave away and he fell down hard to the ground.

"Steve... You alright?" Bucky asked frantically as Steve heaved in heavily, shaking on the floor. "I'm fine Bucky, just a memory overload. I just need some sleep right now. You call him Buck, tell him that the both of us are sorry and we will meet him there tomorrow." Steve said before get got up and went to the bedroom.

Bucky just obediently took the phone and called the only number on it, presumably Stark's and waited for him to pick up only to hear the monotone _"Sir is busy right now. Leave a message and he might get back to you."_ Bucky just sighed and left a voicemail.

"Hello Stark. We got your message and we want to formally apologise on whatever happened in Siberia. Steve had wanted to talk to you personally but apparently some thing about your mail triggered him off and is bedridden with a massive headache. Oh! He also said that it was his fault that the fight happened in the first place and we would meet you near the place Stan had been buried tomorrow. Have a good day." Bucky said and put down the phone while rubbing his head from the headache.

'Maybe it is better if I got some sleep too. The next few days might be hectic' he thought as he headed to bed. Somewhere across the world, Tony was smiling at hearing Bucky's voicemail and got onto a plane to reach the meeting spot.

 ** **A/N: And that is chapter 2 for you fellas. For whoever thought I would bring in the time travel story in this chapter, sorry but that starts only from the next chapter where it will mostly be in Tony's POV but a little of Steve's and Bucky's too.****

 ** **Sorry if this chapter was not clear and a little confusing, I will fix it up soon! Hope you all liked it! All comments, suggestions and criticisms accepted and appreciated.****

 ** **Before I sign out, I got this guest review and realised that it might seem like Tony is a man out of time but he is not a man out of time but had time travelled to the past as mentioned above. The time travel will be explained in detail in the upcoming chapters.****

 **Don't hesitate to ask if anything confuses you and I will try my best to clarify it for you guys!**

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 13 September 2018****


	3. Chapter 3

_**'Maybe it is better if I got some sleep too. The next few days might be hectic' he thought as he headed to bed. Somewhere across the world, Tony was smiling at hearing Bucky's voicemail and got onto a plane to reach the meeting spot.**_

Tony was feeling very nervous. He could still remember the first time he met Steve in the past. 'That was one hell of a meeting, passing out on them from pain and blood loss.'

 _Flashback_

 _Utterly battered up, breathing heavily from the impact of his body with the ground. He sat up slowly, groaning as he jolted most of the wounds as he sat up in confusion._

 _"Where am I?" he asked to the air, with a grunt of pain. Suddenly, he saw a flash of blond hair in front of him, asking something with concern clearly written on his face. "You are bleeding heavily sir. Buck, call the ambulance!" was all Tony could hear and immediately shook his head._

 _"Sir but you are bleeding heavily and need immediate assistance!" Steve said, voice filled with concern and determination. "No... hospitals... hate them. I... can take... care of it... not... the... first time..." Tony gasped out. "Need... some... help... though." he said._

 _"Buck, carry him to our house while I take his suitcase. Seems like he is allergic to hospitals." Steve said quickly as he went to pick up the red and gold suitcase. "Are you sure Steve? We don't know who he is and..."_

 _"I am sure Bucky. Whoever he is, he needs our help right now so shut up for now and carry him." Steve said. Tony was too much in pain to register the talk going around him and felt himself being carried suddenly, letting out a short gasp as he felt a wound being jolted and soon saw black spots before passing out._

'What if Steve or Bucky don't remember? What if they don't believe me? What if they hate me for whatever happened? Will they like me now as they liked me back then? Will everything change?' Tony thought as he was waiting near the honorary grave of Stan in the outskirts of London.

At the same time, somewhere on the way to London, Steve leaned back on the seat, thinking about his experience on meeting Tony for the first time.

 _Steve had been on his way home with Bucky when he heard a sudden noise in the alley way and rushed forward to see what had happened. There, he was greeted with the sight of a man bleeding out badly, looking around in confusion._

 _"Excuse me sir? What happened? Who did this to you? Where are you from? You are bleeding very badly sir. Buck, call the ambulance! He is bleeding out badly!" Steve shouted to Bucky, who was standing in a corner._

 _When he saw the man shaking his head, he immediately was even more concerned. "Sir, but you are bleeding heavily and need immediate assistance!" he said, voice filled with concern and determination. "No... hospitals... hate them. I... can take... care of it... not... the... first time..." Tony gasped out. "Need... some... help... though." he said._

 _"Buck, carry him to our house while I take his suitcase. Seems like he is allergic to hospitals." Steve said quickly as he went to pick up the red and gold suitcase. "Are you sure Steve? We don't know who he is and he might be some spy or enemy! You know the situation we are in!" Bucky protested._

 _"I am sure Bucky. Whoever he is, he needs our help right now so shut up for now and carry him." Steve said. Bucky reluctantly lifted Tony up, careful not to jolt any of the injuries and felt him go limp soon after._

 _"Anything we do, we need to hurry up Steve. He is losing blood quickly and I think it is better to take him to the hospital Stevie" Bucky said._

 _"No Bucky, if he doesn't want to go to the hospital, we will take care of him." Steve said stubbornly and took Tony to his home. The following days were really tiring. They had to constantly check upon him, and Steve had fallen sick in the middle, Bucky had to goo to work, neither of them being professional doctors did not help the situation. At times they regretted not taking him to the hospital._

 _But they didn't admit him for two reasons. One was they did not know where he has come from or anything about him and two, the device on his chest. The moment they saw it, they understood why he didn't want to go to the hospital. They waited for him to wake up patiently._

'That was a long wait for him to wake up. Now I realise why he was that injured when we met him' Steve thought as the cab came to a stop. "Nervous?" Bucky asked. "Definitely nervous and guilty. Will he forgive us after all that we have done? Will we ever be the same?" Steve asked and Bucky remained silent, not knowing what to answer.

To pass time, Tony stared at the grave of Stan, one that he had found after some deep research into the old SHIELD files that he had saved without anyone noticing.

 _"Here rests Anthony Stan, one of the best soldiers who fought in World War II, a part of the Howling Commandos. May he rest in peace._

 _Born: 29 May 1910_

 _Died: 30 May 1943_

 _The lover of Steven Rogers and James Barnes"_

the headstone read, the last one so small that it was microscopic. The irony was that he certainly hadn't died and the world had almost forgotten about him due to the sorcerer stunt. True, the world didn't know about Stan as it was a secret that he was in the group. Only the family of the Commandos and a few SHIELD members knew about him.

And the sorcerer stunt even erased that away, the little evidence that he had been in the 2nd World War, apart from the files that no one touched were gone. All because of a stupid sorcerer. And now, Tony had to deal with telling something that had no records for a proof. This totally sucked.

Tony turned around at the sound of footsteps and froze at seeing Steve and Bucky, visualising them in their military get up as they approached him, a sight he would give his life to see again.

"Hi Tony." Steve said curtly, with a tinge of nervousness and Bucky gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Hi Steve, hi Barnes." Tony replied, a little downhearted. Steve went past Tony to pay respects to Stan, before facing Tony.

"The last time I came here, I never expected to see him alive. Seems like my wish was fulfilled. Never thought that I would forget about him that easily. " Steve confessed, his voice filled with emotion, mostly regret, guilt and hope. "So... should we call you Tony or Stan?" Steve asked.

"I'm still Tony then and now Steve. And I don't blame any of you, and as much as I want to blame that sorcerer, I can't do it as he was the reason for all this complications to happen in the first place." Tony said.

"Um... can someone please explain what is going on? I mean, I remember that the 3 of us were in a relationship from the similar rings we have, I remember that Stan... Tony is somehow related in this but how is he related with us? How did it happen?" Bucky asked.

"Even I wish to know Tony. Most of my memories are still foggy, the only one that is vivid is the one when you landed in the past I believe." Steve said.

"Don't worry Steve. That's why I've called you two here. And no, I honestly don't blame you for not saying this before and certainly not for forgetting me. I can understand what had happened and will never blame you. It is true I was initially hurt that you chose Bucky over me but after thinking for sometime, I realised that you had probably forgotten whatever had happened." Tony explained.

"And Bucky, I certainly don't blame you for killing my parents. The past versions of them and the version I grew up with were completely different. Even though I miss them, I would never blame it on you. I was mostly angry at Steve for not telling it to me before itself." Tony said. "Ready to listen to a story? I found one of dad's houses here nearby, we will be staying there for a while. Hope you packed!" Tony said and skipped inside.

 **A/N: A new chapter is up people! So all the flashbacks will start from the next chapter onwards if you hadn't noticed it. I know the characters are a little out of character but... I like it this way so I don't regret it.**

 **Hope you all liked it! All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated. I will be busy for the next two to three weeks with schoolwork and other things so the updates can be and little here and there.**

 **Thank you all, for reading!**

 **Rasnak signing off :) ;)**

 **UPDATED ON 6 OCTOBER 2018**


	4. Desperate Need For Opinions

**I saw Endgame and now, my mind is blown to bits. But then I had this idea about doing it as something like a continuation to Endgame at the same time. So... there might be a slight change in my whole story, the previous options remain the same but I will be adding in a few other options. People who have voted before now have the choice to change your decision.**

 **a) Continue as it is?**

 **b) Start rewriting with Tony time travelling after Civil War?**

 **c) Whatever you think is the best time for Tony to time travel to the past.**

 **d) Combine this to be more of an Endgame fix it at the same time. i.e. Tony dies and is given a chance to fix everything and is transported to a time before the Civil War. I mean, Civil War will happen but a lot different than how it happened as Tony is from the future.**

 **Two things I would like to verify here:**

 **1) There will be no changes in Endgame before Tony travels back in time so he will be married to Pepper and has a daughter.**

 **2) It is only after the time travel that he realises his feelings for the super soldiers, which doesn't happen the first time around. It is still a Tony x Bucky x Steve fanfic, just with a few changes.**

 **Be warned, whatever you choose, Civil war will happen and they will get together in the future only after that (a few circumstances are exceptions.)**

 **If it is option 1, I know the basic outline but I would need to edit it as I am missing a lot of details.**

 **For the other options, I have a rough outline but it would be based on which option gets the maximum votes. For now, the lead is option A but you have time to change your decision if you want to.**

 **I will continue the fic sometime June as I am busy till the end of next month or until I get a decent amount of votes.**

 **For anyone who has doubts about where I am taking the story are free to DM me anytime. Thank you all for your support!**


	5. Chapter 4

****A/N: Hey there readers! I know that it has been a long time since I updated the book and that no reason I give can justify it but... I wanted to know everyone's opinions on how I should continue the book and last year of high school is hectic. (I mean, my exams are going on right now but I got an idea so... I wrote it down.)****

 ** **Just a short note of warning though. This story is mostly narration of what happened, except a few scenes which will be flash backs. In the future, maybe I will make a book of a detailed version of the flashbacks but due to my situation, I've stuck with the narration cum flashback, which might be shorter but I hope it is up to what you expected of the story. But I won't leave any details, just a modified version of it due to the lack of time. On with the story!****

As soon as everyone was settled, Tony started off. "What do you remember as of now?" he asked. "Nothing much, our first meeting and then some flashes here and there, how you... died" Steve said.

"Well, that's good actually, maybe you will recollect as I narrate." Tony said. "From where are you going to start?" Bucky asked curiously, fiddling with the ring on his hand. "From when I woke up." Tony said and started narrating.

 ** _ **FLASHBACK**_**

 _Tony had just woken up since falling unconscious after going to the past. "Ugh! Were am I?" he rasped. "Brooklyn, at our home. Here, have this." Steve said and passed a cup of water. "Thanks, I am Tony and you are?" he asked, taking in the two of them, trying to maintain his calm after seeing the stick like Steve and a metal arm less Bucky. 'Shit, I am really in the 40s' he thought as he looked around._

 _"Bucky and Steve. Where are you from? What happened?" Bucky asked, kicking off the wall he was leaning on to face Tony. "I'm just from somewhere around here, got into a scuffle in the ally." Tony said vaguely, not wanting to reveal anything from the future._

 _"Those wounds definitely didn't look like they are from an ordinary scuffle." Steve said but dropped the subject. "What was that thing on your chest?" Bucky asked quietly._

 _"Was experimented on, pretty advanced tech though. If by any chance anything happens to me, destroy it before anyone gets their hands on it." Tony said seriously._

 _"You have any place to stay?" Steve asked. "Um... nowhere, just got thrown out of my place recently. Though, I am a good mechanic, I can fix up things here and there." Tony said, hoping that Steve would allow him to stay there. "Well then... I guess you could stay over here for a while..." Steve said after some pondering._

 _"What! Are you crazy? We are barely paying the rent and we have just enough for the two of us with all the medicines you need and ? Bringing in someone else..." Bucky protested. "Don't worry, I will be able to pay up by fixing up things." Tony reassured. Bucky looked a bit hesitant but allowed him to stay over._

 ** _ **FLASHBACK ENDS**_**

"Yeah, you started fixing around things at the factory and neighbouring houses while taking up all the expenses mostly over your own head. Bucky used to berate you over that a lot for that before he got drafted to the army two weeks later." Steve said.

"Yeah, it was kind of unnerving to see my dad all enthusiastic over making a flying car when he was obsessed over weapons later on. And then you had to go and enlist, dragging me along with you to fix up whatever was needed for the army just because I had to make sure you don't get killed." Tony said, annoyed.

"Don't forget the romancing you did in between. Oh, don't look at me like that, I know that you were romancing each other when I was drafted to the 107th." Bucky said, rolling his eyes.

"It was weird to see Aunt Peggy so young and active after seeing her old and vulnerable for a long time. Remember that time where that one guy tried to go for a duel with me even after she said that time was up?" Tony asked with a laugh.

"Yeah! That poor man couldn't even walk the next day with the punishment she dealt out to him for disobeying rules and trying to go against her when he refused to allow him for a duel" Steve said, remembering that day.

"Yeah, you guys had your own alone time without me." Bucky grumbled. "Yeah, most of it spent from treating wounds and getting ready for getting experimented on." Steve said, rolling his eyes.

"You know, Tony always used to say half truths now that I notice it. The arc reactor was an experiment, he was caught in a scuffle when he landed in the past, the time when he said he was a distant relative of Howard he never knew of..." Steve said.

"Yeah, he never used to reveal anything about the future, still likes to be prepared and gave out discreet clues always. Like the time he was absolutely sure that Steve will join the army and said that I will not regret that he joined and will definitely be surprised you know, and it happened just as he said." Bucky said.

"So... what else do you want to hear next?" Tony asked. "The day when I got the serum. It is a little bit fuzzy right now, though I am starting to remember things." Steve said.

"Alright then. Here it goes. I'll actually start from two days before that, just to rile Bucky up." Tony said and started the narration.

 ** _ **FLASHBACK**_**

 _So... it was a break from training for Steve surprisingly as he was quite beat up the day before from cold so we on bed lying side by side and Steve then looked into my eyes and said "Do it."..._

 ** **A/N: So... that is quite a short chapter and I would've continued on but... this was a fun way to leave it. What do you think follows next? Some good old mature thing or something else? I'll leave you guessing until next time. Hope you all like this late chapter... and this type of narration.****

 ** **All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated! What and all scenes would you like me to do as a flashback? Comment below!****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 singing off****

 ** **Published on 24 September 2019****

 ** **(Never realised I've crossed the one year mark for this story. Thank you for all your support!)****


	6. Chapter 5

****A/N: I know that this is going to be a pretty short chapter but... I needed a serious opinion and I didn't want to post a plain A/N so... lets say that this is something like an interlude.****

While the whole heart to heart is going on between Tony, Bucky and Steve, Rhodey is back at the Avenger's facility with Vision dreading on what is happening between the... lovers? Team mates? Frenemies? He seriously didn't know how to name their relationship after Tony had explained.

And then the elevator binged opened suddenly, letting out an blank faced CEO, who was silently seething. "JARVIS, call Tony, he has a lot of - Hi Rhodey, Vision." she greeted as she spotted them.

"Don't bother calling out for Tony, he isn't here Pepper. He is in some sort of discussion with... you know." he said. "What?" she asked, slightly confused.

"He didn't inform you? I thought he informed you about it? He did say that he was going to meet Rogers on some Accords business... He forgot, didn't he?" he deadpanned when he say the expression on Pepper's face.

"Did he at least say how long he will be away? He has already missed about 6 meetings and 4 R & D meetings in the name of recovery and I can't cover it up everytime." she said with a sigh.

"I really don't know Pep, hopefully he will come back by the end of this week." Rhodey said with a sigh.

"If I may say, according to FRIDAY's data, it seems like Mr. Stark will return most likely by the end of the week or so..." Vision said hesitantly. And then everything went to hell.

"Sir, General Ross is on his way to the meeting room and wants everyone there now." FRIDAY announced suddenly, startling everyone present. "What does that man want right now?" Rhodey asked with a frustrated noise as he got up, still getting used to the prosthetic legs.

"I don't know Colonel but it might be related to either Sir's absence or about the rogue avengers." Vision said as he phased through the wall. "Alright then Pepper, I will ask Tony to call you after I see what the matter is." he said and moved towards the elevator slowly.

"Anyone want to explain where the hell is Stark right now?" Ross asked bluntly. "Because I know he is definitely not here and the tracker can't seem to trace him."

Rhodey and Vision looked at each other and blinked, thinking of the same thing in horror - Ross was having a tracker on them and Tony was lucky that wherever he was in, he was able to disable it.

"What? Trying to cover up for him while meeting up with _Rogers?_ " he spat out, looking at them suspiciously. "Did he not tell you where he went? Already going against the Accords?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"We really don't know General, but we will inform you when we get any information from him." Vision said calmly. "Also try to get information about where the rogues have escaped." he snapped as he turned back towards the elevator.

Rhodey sat down just as the elevator doors closed, unable to put much pressure on his artificial legs. "That guy is going to be the death of us." Rhodey said with a frustrated sigh.

"I think we have a more pressing problem... Ross implied that he has trackers on us..." Vision said in a low voice. "FRIDAY, check up for bugs around this place and trackers." Rhodey asked immediately as he took out his phone.

FRIDAY silently swept through the tower to check for trackers and bugs and updated it to Vision, which he conveyed to Rhodey via the phone.

"Dammit! Tony is going to be royally pissed when he hears about it" he muttered as he texted Tony about the recent discoveries as discreetly as possible.

"If they have luck, Ross wouldn't find out anything about this mess. God! I need a drink right now." he said as he walked towards the elevator with Vision's help. "This whole thing is a mess"

 ** **A/N: So... I know it is short but I really needed your opinion on this if I need to proceed.****

 ** **Should I:****

 ** **a) Continue it as it is with Tony narrating parts of it or****

 ** **b) Make it so that the rest of the things are completely flashbacks? No narrations and all.****

 ** **Well... I hope you all like this chapter and all comments and criticism accepted and appreciated.****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 12 January 2020****


End file.
